


【港九】Following.

by leopardxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardxx/pseuds/leopardxx





	【港九】Following.

金廷祐是韩国某大型上市公司的董事长。这本是他父亲创立的公司，但父亲英年早逝，两年前由这位刚从大学毕业的独生子继承大业。

虽年轻且经验不多，但凭借他的聪明才干不到两年便把公司的运作熟悉得了如指掌，对部下们的要求严厉但会处处体谅，工作没做完会念你两句却又舍不得让自己员工加班，拍拍肩膀对你说熬夜身体不好，明天回来加把劲然后就放行了。善于交际的金廷祐在生意上的谈判几乎都让商家们笑着点头签约，笑容总是挂在脸上，对方的话有不妥也笑着跟你讲道理，把对方哄到无言以对又说不出话来反驳，摸摸鼻子拿起笔签了个字。金廷祐是公司里人人仰慕的对象，同时在商家眼里是个讨喜的合作夥伴。

身材瘦削且清秀的脸孔仿佛不吃人间烟火的仙子，头脑聪明又彬彬有礼，虽是家族企业但也能称得上是年纪轻轻事业有成，是普遍人眼里的理想形，社会大众的偶像，然而也是竞争对手们想要除去的死敌，无时无刻都想找机会陷害的对象，不管是他的事业，或是他的性命。

这样危险的身份，是必须要聘请个私人保镳的。不过这已经是金廷祐第21个聘请的保镳了。毕竟是贴身保镳，当然要找一个能让自己信任的，安心地把性命交托给他的人。私人保镳这种高薪低要求的职业自然会遇到不少人混水摸鱼，要不是聘请到连防身术甚至格斗都不会的弱质男子，便是找来那种只会嘘寒问暖求加薪的马屁王。初头还不明白保镳重要性的金廷祐随便请来了一个看似强壮的人，结果遇到劫匪劫车的时候那保镳一下车就拔腿狂奔，后来是同在车上的表哥金道英眼明手快拿起了包包里的手提电脑用力往劫匪的后脑勾砸下去把人敲晕了，他们才得救的。可金道英总不能每天跟着金廷祐，教会了他一些防身术又叮咛他再找个可靠的保镳，又让他一定要把父亲的平安扣带好，才刚遇到劫财的金廷祐完全不敢跟他哥说那块平安扣早就丢失了，后悔怎不把如此重要的东西收好。话说平安扣一直都贴身带着，怎么突然就不见了，难不成是被偷了？不就一块玉而已有啥好偷的啊。后来那台被金道英当作防身武器的手提电脑就这样一直放在金廷祐车子的后座保平安用。

说起来昨天李祕书有提到为自己聘请了新的保镳呢，还说条件不错必定不会让自己失望，金廷祐已经对保镳这种东西失去信心了，哦哦嗯嗯敷衍着电话里头的李祕书，可他内心是真心希望不用再聘请新保镳了。“崔氏集团破产后九年竟起死回生！三十岁原继承人宣布重启业务......”电视机的声音悄悄溜进金廷祐的耳朵，他抬头看看电视机，深深叹了一口气不耐烦地拿过摇控把屏幕关掉。话说回来已经快到下午茶时间了，说好下午会到公司的新保镳怎么还没出现呢？金廷祐看一眼手表，又翻了翻文件，拿起桌子上的电话让祕书把下午茶送来。

金廷祐每天下午三点必吃的是一份英式下午茶，由公司下层的厨房让专属大厨料理完再让祕书送上位于顶层的办公室。顶层的办公室是金廷祐专用的楼层，是连高层都无权访问的地带，何况是普通员工呢。公司里只有与金廷祐最信任的李祕书和郑祕书才能掌有钥匙卡，透过电梯的读卡器刷卡上顶楼。其馀三张分别在金廷祐跟金道英身上，以及正躺在金廷祐桌子右边的第一格抽屉里，等待着合适的贴身保镳来把他领走。

郑祕书工作繁忙，一般是交给负责打点董事长生活上锁碎事情的李祕书来送餐，李祕书送完餐又提醒金廷祐稍后新保镳会到访，金廷祐看着眼前的甜点根本无心答话，随便交代了一下工作上的事情就把人赶下去，独自享受着这份美好的下午茶跟悠閒的时光。金廷祐的办公室非常广阔，只有一个人使用的办公桌显得过大，桌子前面的挂墙式电视跟小沙发之间放有一张小茶机，左边是门口跟洗手间，右边是一大块落地玻璃窗，览尽首尔的美景，晚上的时候更为艳丽。

金廷祐小口小口地享受着手上的奶油果酱司康饼，侧着身欣赏窗外风和日丽的景色，在炎炎夏日开着空调感受着阳光照射的温暖，嘴巴里的奶油夹杂着草莓酱化开甜甜的味道，心里尽是满足感。

身后的大门随着敲门声咔嚓的打开了门，郑祕书身后还有一个比他略高的身影。郑祕书说这是李祕书让我带来的新保镳黄旭熙，把人带到房间后便溜出去下楼工作。金廷祐还想把他叫回来问话怎么带人来不先通知我呢？然后他瞄到桌面上的手机屏显示3则未接通话，来电人是郑祕书。行吧，是自己忘记手机调成静音了。

黄旭熙意识自己老板看过来了，连忙自我介绍，“金董事你好，我叫黄旭熙，二十三岁，擅长跆拳道跟柔道。”  
金廷祐看向这位高个子上下打量着，亚麻色的头发，圆眼睛配上一双厚唇，虽然穿着西装不过看得出来身材不错。比自己小一岁不过看起来挺可靠的，最重要的是长得好看。

黄旭熙本来对于见到自己老板并不紧张，但金廷祐过于好看令自己移不开视线。办公桌上稍微凌乱的文件堆中间放着英式下午茶的三层点心架，还有小茶壶跟茶杯，杯碟上精美的造工和花纹显得格外高贵。身穿着浅灰色条纹西装的金廷祐侧身坐在椅子上回头看自己的姿势跟角度，手上拿着还没有吃完的茶点，整个房间齐整而又让人舒适的布置，从窗外渗透到房间的阳光在金廷祐那柔软的发丝上披上了一层薄纱似的，全身上下散发着高贵气息的金廷祐令黄旭熙有一瞬间以为这是哪个王国的王子，又或许是从天上掉到凡间的天使。

金廷祐上下打量着他的眼神令人感到略为不自在，不过当黄旭熙看见他嘴角沾上的奶油，突然觉得这个人挺可爱的。黄旭熙看金廷祐眼神对上了，于是手指指着金廷祐手上的茶点，又点了点自己的嘴角提醒提醒他。不过金廷祐似乎没有看懂，还以为黄旭熙也想吃一口茶点，一脸不明所以地看着他。黄旭熙也不好意思开口，直接走到金廷祐面前，金廷祐还以为黄旭熙肚子饿要抢东西吃，下意识把茶点往后挪了才发现黄旭熙手臂已经越过桌子，用手指把金廷祐嘴角上的奶油抹下来放到嘴巴前舔干净。黄旭熙动作完了才发现自己这样做好像不太对，毕竟对方是自己的老板啊！当他以为金廷祐会生气的时候，正要开口道歉却发现对方耳朵红透了，一手掩住嘴角瞪着他。金廷祐下垂的眼睛和染上绯红的眼尾比起愤怒看起来更像是害羞。黄旭熙刻意降低声量对他道歉，金廷祐甩甩手说没事，让他坐在沙发上等他吃完再处理完重要文件后跟他交代工作内容。

事实上在确定签约后李祕书已经有跟黄旭熙略为交代过了，不过细节部份还是得让董事长亲身说明，毕竟是贴身保镳，以后每天都要跟在左右，一些董事长的小习惯还是得记住。待金廷祐处理完已经是傍晚六点了，他把钥匙卡跟连接到祕书室的对讲机交给黄旭熙后细心为他解释所有的出入安排跟注意和回报事项。解说完毕后金廷祐问道，听祕书说你有高等保镳牌照，此事当真？

黄旭熙点点头拿出自己所属公司的保镳证照，金廷祐看完以后以佩服的目光投向这个比自己高一些的私人保镳，又问他那你身上真的有配枪吗？黄旭熙也毫不掩饰，拿出藏在西装外套下的左轮手枪。

金廷祐第一次看到货真价实的枪械，喉结上下滑动了一下，注意到金廷祐紧张的举动，黄旭熙把枪收起来对他说，从今天起我是你的贴身保镳，这支枪是用来保护你的，绝不会伤害你。黄旭熙又问他，怎么会问我配枪的事情呢，金廷祐只是甩甩头回答他，最近常常感觉被盯着看，内心有种不祥预感，不过你的话让我很放心。黄旭熙拍拍他的肩膀示意他放松心情，不知道是不是因为黄旭熙有点自来熟，金廷祐内心默默给这位新来的保镳打勾，除了感觉很靠谱，很容易聊开的性格也渐渐取得金廷祐的信任。

下班后在车子上金廷祐又对黄旭熙套话，实质上是想更了解他一些。金廷祐十分好奇，这么年轻的少年怎么会想要当保镳呢？黄旭熙说小时候遇到车祸被人所救，我对那个人一见钟情，希望以后可以由自己来保护他，反正自己不会读书偏偏运动在行，就这样走上了保镳的路。金廷祐听完被感动到了，他说那么那个人一定很幸福，黄旭熙只是点点头摸着领带结，却没有人知道他此时看向金廷祐的眼神有多暧昧。金廷祐又问，才二十三就考到高镳牌，没有念大学吗？黄旭熙说，边念大学边考了基础，两年前才进修，去年考到高镳就马上配枪每天蹲在学校练枪法。金廷祐听完只觉得，爱情的力量真伟大，偷瞄一下黄旭熙的身材不禁羨慕起来。要是自己高中多运动一下现在也不至于弱质纤纤，无奈自己就是个运动白痴，篮球足球羽毛球通通不会，运动会能参加的就只有短跑比赛。聊得差不多发现已经到了金宅，两人交换了手机号就把金廷祐送下车了。

交换联络方式本来只是工作需要，两人真正开始传简讯是两个月后的某一天金廷祐突然就冒出一句话来说黄旭熙你真的越来越像是我弟。黄旭熙实在是太会照顾人了，无微不至的那种。如果看到金廷祐没精打彩就会关心他是不是没睡好，如果看到金廷祐应酬过后低头沉思，又会问他是不是那老头子惹你不爽了，金廷祐头痛得不得了便跟他诉苦说这老头子跟我们谈六七次了，整天无表情怎么威迫利诱就是不愿签个字，结果下一次应酬就看到旁边黄旭熙板着黑脸往老头骨子里盯结果生意依旧谈不成，黄旭熙还把老头吓得红酒都没喝完就跑路了。金廷祐扁着嘴巴轻拍黄旭熙的脑袋问他，干么一直盯着他！他可是大客户欸生意没谈成还吓跑人家了。黄旭熙只是委屈地看着他说，可那个人害你苦恼好久了。

金廷祐看过黄旭熙最为不悦的表情是上次与尹董事的应酬，不过实质上比较像相亲。对方是尹氏企业的创办人，近年业绩不太好，看在是同行企业于是跟金廷祐提出合并公司的提议希望能扩大公司规模和业务，还把自己刚成年的小孙女都带来对着金廷祐说希望把孙女嫁过给他，金氏也需要个继承人对吧你们两郎才女貌最合适不过了，这番话让金廷祐整个人都懵了，而旁边的黄旭熙已经开启了臭脸模式。金廷祐心里觉得挺无辜的，我就出来谈个生意怎么变成相亲了呢？金廷祐没有点头，却也不敢拒绝。尹孙女看金廷祐家底不错外表又精致，心想这块小鲜肉我吃定了，喝了几杯红酒脸颊泛红的尹孙女不知道是真醉假醉，身子使劲往金廷祐身上蹭，又趁机牵住小手不放，金廷祐念在对方是合作夥伴不敢轻易撕破脸却又甩不开对方于是一直往黄旭熙的方向靠过去。此时黄旭熙的忍耐力已经耗光了，在临近爆炸边缘抓起金廷祐手臂直接带离现场冲到洗手间，抓住那只被尹孙女牵过的手掌在水龙头低下洗了五分钟，手都被黄旭熙刷到通红了，又对金廷祐说你满身酒味回去洗洗衣服吧。把人塞到车上准备开车的时候看了一眼又对金廷祐说，你这套西装不好看，以后别穿了买一套新的呗。金廷祐不太懂黄旭熙在生气什么，明明被强迫相亲的是自己欸...不过看了看身上的西装，好像真的不怎么好看，于是那套西装洗干净后被封藏到衣橱的深处。

日子久了同行们都知道金廷祐换了个帅气的保镳，连每次出入自己公司都会引人注目，只不过大家对黄旭熙的印象只停留于帅气与冷漠，因为黄旭熙在外面总是板着一张黑脸，杀气非常重。初来公司的时候大家还生怕我们娇小玲珑的金董事会被这凶猛的狮子给吞到肚子里，李祕书跟郑祕书在茶水间听着同事们的閒言閒语，又回想各种进到办公室里看见黄旭熙眯眯眼嘴角翘起跟金董事有说有笑的场景，光看黄旭熙的笑容就觉得仿佛有一条大尾巴在他屁股兴奋地摇啊摇，十足一只大型犬，看来只有我们两知道黄旭熙的真面目呢。

久久才来一次的金道英带着辣炒年糕来探班，打开门抬头就看到一张凶巴巴的脸盯到自己心里发寒，还以为金廷祐从哪里找了个黑道大佬当保镳，金廷祐从位子上看到金道英的脸色，立刻叫黄旭熙让开给人进来坐，黄旭熙才抓抓头发低头跟金道英道歉，金道英并没有在意，他拿出年糕放到茶机上，又给黄旭熙拿餐具让他嚐嚐。黄旭熙才吃了一口马上便瞪大闪亮的眼睛不停讚扬他，一大盘辣炒年糕不到五分钟就被黄旭熙吃到剩两口，这才让他想起这是金道英给金廷祐做的啊...

黄旭熙马上捧着盒子跑到金廷祐面前餵他，金廷祐张大嘴巴一口就把叉子上的年糕吞完，然后往旁边抽了两张卫生纸给黄旭熙抹嘴巴，吃到炒年糕又被金廷祐抹嘴巴的黄旭熙笑得可灿烂了，金廷祐看不明白黄旭熙在笑什么，只是觉得他很可爱于是也不自觉地露出甜甜的笑容。可坐在旁边目睹一切的金道英觉得他们的行为过于亲密甚至带有暧昧的成分，金道英回家后不停自我催眠弟弟只是比较和蔼可亲一点罢了，倒是黄旭熙的脸给金道英一种似曾相识的感觉。

两个月过去，不管是在上下班的路上，或者金廷祐忙碌过后的悠閒时间，他们都聊过很多话题了，金廷祐已经无形地把黄旭熙从贴身保镳当成自己的好朋友。他说旭熙你以后叫我哥吧，董事董事的听起来好生疏，黄旭熙想都没想就答应了，还喊得格外亲切，一时听不习惯的金廷祐耳朵都发热了。黄旭熙又突然想起入职的时候金廷祐对他说的话问道，“廷祐哥之前不是说有感觉到视线，这两个月以来还有吗？”金廷祐整理着桌子说或许你气势凶狠把人家给吓跑了吧，笑着笑着又摸摸黄旭熙的头发，回神过来才觉得这动作有点尴尬，飞快地把手缩回来后叫他赶紧下楼回家，又提醒他明天有地方要去记得开车来接送。

黄旭熙准备睡觉的时候才想起金廷祐没有跟他说好时间，可现在夜深不敢打扰人家休息，隔天一大早就开车到金宅了，金廷祐这才想起没有跟他约时间呢，揉着眼睛让他进屋等他梳洗，还没睡醒的金廷祐半梦半醒跑出来应门，直线都走不好惹得黄旭熙暗笑。金廷祐看时间尚早，黄旭熙也还没有吃过东西干脆煮个两人份的早餐，食材不多手艺也不算特别好但至少味道还是不错的。在吃早餐的同时金廷祐才跟他说今天是我父亲的死忌，等等去墓地前先绕路去买一束花。黄旭熙不擅长面对这么沉重的气氛，他看着金廷祐如常亲切的微笑只是点头说好。

他们到达墓地的时候已经是下午两点，金廷祐拿着一小束铃兰花走到墓前，将花朵放置好在一直留在这里的花瓶。此时金廷祐发现背后的黄旭熙死死地盯住右边的树林，金廷祐说“这片树林很漂亮吧，如果晚一点看到夕阳会更漂亮”。黄旭熙心不在焉地点头嗯了一声，金廷祐想可能他不习惯这种地方吧，于是继续低头祈祷。秋天时分，枫叶落下的声音在金廷祐耳边听起来再平常不过了，但黄旭熙敏锐的听觉和直觉告诉他有脚步声参进了这一片平静，而且这位不速之客逐渐向他逼近。

黄旭熙不再四处张望，而是闭起双眼把注意力集中在听觉上，感受、然后预测敌人的行动，在短短的几秒里黄旭熙的脑海里闪过了二十多种不同武器的应对法，表面上为敌人制造了最佳的下手时机，但与此同时也除去了敌人使用花招的危险性和未知因素，他必须选出失败率最低的行动方式，毕竟那位站在他面前的是他无论如何都要保护好的人。

他聚精会神留意着敌人的脚步声，以声量来判断敌人与自己之间的距离，嗯，大概只差一步了。黄旭熙让身体往左后方转过去，右手往右耳上的耳麦按钮按下去，看清楚对方身上的装备以及手上所拿的武器，还好是短剑，不难应付。对方动作速度非常快且不慌乱，每一招瞄准要害，看来是个职业杀手，黄旭熙弯过腰低头避开从头上横扫过来的短刀，然后以他擅长的跆拳道一下横踢把对方手上的短刀打飞了。正当黄旭熙准备靠近并压制对方的时候，敌人突然从手袖又拿出一把蝴蝶刀，离人不到半公尺的黄旭熙正好方便了下手，狠狠往他脖子割下去。黄旭熙还没来得及反应，金廷祐从后而上，握住防身用的小刀挡在黄旭熙前承受着蝴蝶刀的冲击力，幸好有金廷祐替他挡了一半，不然大动脉要被割到血流不止了。黄旭熙看衬衫被划破，紧张地往自己身上看，伤口渗出的血液在白净的衬衫上化开，但蝴蝶刀带出来的除了伤口上的鲜血，在黄旭熙衬衫下的平安扣也因为绳子被割破而掉下来，而这块平安扣正好被金廷祐看到了。

黄旭熙立刻收好了平安扣，用力把金廷祐往后面推免得他受伤。黄旭熙闭上眼睛深呼吸过后重新集中意志战斗，他冲到敌人面前两手用力抓紧对方的手，双手被禁锢的敌人无法攻击一心只想挣脱，被黄旭熙看穿透了这一点后他稍微用力把敌人向自己方向拉过来，突然失去重心的敌人就这样送到黄旭熙面前，然后被黄旭熙的膝盖狠狠地撞击腹部，黄旭熙正要低头继续教训他，警车的鸣笛声渐渐包围了现场。

金廷祐还好奇谁报的警，原来黄旭熙跟敌人搏斗前已经给祕书室拨了电话，电话里头的郑祕书怎么喊着黄旭熙都没有人回应，安静下来便注意到了打斗的声音，立刻翻着董事的行程表然后给警察局打电话要了支援。两人在救护车上一言不发，到达医院后把黄旭熙推进医疗室金廷祐才拿出平常用的镇静剂吃了两颗平伏心情。受到不明人士袭击、一身鲜血的黄旭熙、还有那时黄旭熙推开他的表情，所有的一切像走马灯在他脑里重播使得他非常混乱，刚刚所发生的事情打破了金廷祐一直以来的安稳。他突然害怕以后活得提心弔胆的日子、害怕黄旭熙会离开他、甚至害怕黄旭熙会因为自己而死，他被这些问题拉到恐惧的深渊，无意识地掉下了眼泪，隐隐啜泣。

黄旭熙从医疗室接受完检查和包紮，步出走廊便看到低头哭不停的金廷祐，他坐下来双手抱住怀里的人儿，蜻蜓点水般轻轻亲上金廷祐的发丝，动作温柔生怕再用力那么一点，这个怀里的玻璃娃娃会碎掉一样。金廷祐抬头确认过是黄旭熙之后，双手环着他的腰把眼泪抹到他身上。黄旭熙安慰他，“廷祐哥别哭了，轻伤而已。”  
金廷祐当然知道，这个龙精虎猛的黄旭熙怎会被这点小伤弄出事来呢，他在意的是黄旭熙对他的态度啊。黄旭熙见怀里的人还在抽泣，这次换成亲额头亲脸颊，金廷祐想要把他推开，无奈黄旭熙力气比他大得多了，丝毫都推不动。

黄旭熙抱着他好久了，边亲边哄的一直问他哥怎么啦，金廷祐才小声呜咽，“是我害你受伤了”，说完觉得委屈巴巴，又把头埋到他颈窝继续哭。黄旭熙把这句话放在脑海里无限重播，这才听懂金廷祐怎么不高兴了，原来是因为自己把他推开了，可怀里的人儿就是哭个不停，怎么叫都不愿抬头，黄旭熙捧起金廷祐的脸蛋直接亲嘴巴，金廷祐这下终于不再哭了，不过是被唇上柔软的触感还有放大了好几倍的脸孔给吓到了。“你终于看我了哥，”黄旭熙说，“我怕你受伤才推开你的，推太用力弄痛你了...对不起。”此刻黄旭熙的眼神温柔得把金廷祐都给融化了，虽然对方长得好看但终究是个男生，而自己却对这样的行为不感到厌恶，金廷祐觉得自己疯了，强烈的心跳声噗通噗通的让金廷祐觉得好烦躁，脱口而出对黄旭熙说那你要好好感谢我，我是你的救命恩人。黄旭熙听完怔住了，过了两秒才意识到是在说今天的事情啊。金廷祐脑里翻了个白眼，这个人真迟钝，难不成会是十年前的事吗？

隔天金廷祐才想起黄旭熙身上的平安扣，黄旭熙对于那平安扣的紧张程度实在是十分让人好奇，于是在閒聊时间，就把这个拿出来当话题了。金廷祐先打开了话闸子，“看不出来旭熙是会带平安扣的人呢。”  
黄旭熙伸手摸摸领结笑着说，“对啊。我本来不是会带平安扣的人。这是我的初恋情人送我的。”

金廷祐才发现原来平常摸领结的动作是下意识地想要摸平安扣啊。什么嘛，初恋情人送的平安扣，金廷祐以槌桌子的力度把图章盖到文件上，没看过金廷祐这样闹脾气的黄旭熙还以为自己说错话了。金廷祐瞪着黄旭熙，又低头看看图章，我到底在气什么啊？这是...吃醋？可我跟黄旭熙什么都不是，吃什么醋啊。金廷祐甩甩头，又想起了父亲留下来的平安扣，跟黄旭熙说“我曾经也有一个平安扣，可是小时候自己弄丢了，怎么找都找不着。”说着说着又觉得难过，手肘抵着桌子托着下巴往窗外看。  
他没有发现到站在他另一侧的黄旭熙嘴巴呈现出漂亮的弧度，看向金廷祐的眼里尽是宠溺，黄旭熙轻轻拉起比他略小的手掌，低头吻上金廷祐的手背道，“廷祐哥很快便会找到了。”

几天后祕书室接到警署的电话，让祕书转告黄旭熙目前犯人还不愿意供出他的僱主，亦提醒他金廷祐很有可能会再受袭击，请黄旭熙多多注意。黄旭熙接过电话后回到金廷祐的办公室站在窗户前发呆，金廷祐看他心神恍惚也不敢打扰继续低头工作，没有看到背对着他的黄旭熙悄悄从衣领掏出平安扣，紧握在手里微微把头倾向后方瞄一眼金廷祐，怎么这个平安扣就不能保佑一下自己的主人呢？

不出黄旭熙所料，在两个礼拜后的大型聚会上，敌人现身了。就在一个礼拜前，金廷祐的办公室先后来了两份包裹，第一份是朴氏企业董事长六十大寿的宴会邀请函，第二份是用精致礼盒包装好的单只纯银蔷薇耳环，寄件人是朴先生。金廷祐左看看右看看，朴董事怎么又给我送礼物啦，这是让我戴着耳环去宴会的意思吧，想都没想就把耳环收好。黄旭熙看着礼物盒，觉得有钱人思想真难理解，自己生日怎么反倒给别人送礼物呢？金廷祐也没有疑虑太多，乖巧地戴着那只耳环出席宴会。

宴会上的来宾都是商界的大财团或大总裁，大家都聚在宴会厅手里举着一杯香槟聊天等待宴会的举办人为大家主持。金廷祐刚走进宴会厅便看到朴董事，马上上前问好，朴董事先是称讚他耳环跟西装上的玫块暗花搭配的不错，又向金廷祐道谢说你送的礼物我很喜欢，然后拎起左手手表看时间。金廷祐抬头回想到一个月前让祕书送过去的那支1990年的Romanee Conti，果然没有误信道英哥的眼光。黄旭熙盯着朴董事的手表看，纯银的表带折射出来的光芒耀眼得有点头痛，果然有钱人都喜欢穿得闪闪发亮。他偏过头注视着金廷祐，在他耳朵上的银色耳环夺目而不夸张，为金廷祐增添了几分高雅，高挺的鼻樑和红润的唇瓣令金廷祐的轮廓更为突出，橘色的头发配搭一身绀蓝色的西装，未免过分妩媚。

手表上的分针指向12，刚好八点正，宴会正式开始了。朴董事登上舞台向嘉宾们问好并开始致词，途中忽然停电让会场陷入一片漆黑，当台上的朴董事还镇静地安抚来宾，随后一声巨大的枪响便划破了今夜的宁静，舞台天花上的一栈照明灯应声而落，刚好落在朴董事的身旁，险些就要砸到头了。人们听到巨响后感到恐惧，众人开始四处逃走，金廷祐虽然紧张，不过从黄旭熙手心蔓延开的暖意让他安心了几分，把肩膀挨近黄旭熙，黄旭熙的手臂便像安抚似的搂住自己。此时抬头观察四周的黄旭熙看到舞台上一处闪烁不停，透过窗外微弱的光线隐约看清那光芒的后方正好是朴董事的身影，舞台上的朴董事以双手抱头的姿势蹲着，他恍然一悟，那闪闪发亮的正是朴董事的手表。

犯人透过朴董事手表上高亮的银光清晰地瞄准目标头部，一丝火光从黄旭熙的眼尾闪过，子弹不偏不倚地贯穿朴董事的后脑，第二下的枪声引起连连尖叫，会场已经完全陷入恐慌。忽然黄旭熙脑海里闪过了金廷祐一个礼拜前收到的包裹，紧张地看向金廷祐，糟了。金廷祐耳朵上的耳环就像黑夜中的明灯一样，一闪一闪地照耀着四周。黄旭熙赶紧双手捧住金廷祐的脸颊，慌乱地为他拿下耳环，既然犯人已经知道了金廷祐的所在位置，那么原地不动必然是在狩猎场上坐以待毙的兔子。虽然混入人群是不错的方法，不过怕犯人会做出什么伤天害理的事来又怕伤及无辜，于是随手把耳环塞到口袋便抓紧了金廷祐的手臂匆匆离开宴会厅。

他们在无尽的走廊奔跑着，当黄旭熙意识到身后有人紧追上来，他立刻拉着金廷祐冲进其中一个小房间，瞬速地关上门。黄旭熙让金廷祐躲在沙发后，自己走到门前拿好手枪迎战，等待犯人上钓。犯人缓缓拉开门，如预算好一样举起手枪枪口指住前方的黄旭熙，左手轻轻扯下挂在身上的黑斗篷开始说起话来。“在我开枪的瞬间便知道了耳环的玄机，不愧为金氏集团的保镳，而且还是高等保镳实在是出乎我的意料。”黄旭熙因为这番话而下意识地提高了警戒心，对方表现得如此自信，行为明目张胆，看来是势必要取了金廷祐的命。黄旭熙眉头紧皱着，姆指已经拉下手枪上的撞锤，“跟邀请函分开送来的包裹早就让我觉得可疑了。朴董事手上的那只手表估计是你用金廷祐的名字送过去的吧。”

犯人不禁勾起嘴角，“Bingo!哇，黄旭熙你简直让我太惊喜了。要不你明天来我这工作吧，我正好缺个保镳呢。”  
“不知道你这番话是讚赏我还是看不起我，觉得我会让你得逞吗？”黄旭熙听完内心更不悦了，此时还躲在后方的金廷祐对他们的谈话内容一句都没听懂，他轻声问道“你到底是什么人？聘请来的杀手暗杀失败也得亲自出手，到底是何事让你如此痛恨我？”

犯人听到金廷祐的提问后可高兴了，“你可记得崔氏集团吗？当年你们金氏跟朴氏集团合谋打击我父亲的生意，害我父亲的公司倒闭了，家里欠了重债，父亲深受打击自杀，我的母亲也随后病逝。我赔了青春花了八年在黑道世界挣钱还债，到今年终于能重新开拓我的家族事业。金廷祐，今天我要你父债子还！！”

金廷祐对于这件刚得知的事实感到震惊，他对于其他企业的事情从来不深入探究，也从没听父亲向他提及过，但他并不觉得惭愧或内疚。这个世界本来就是弱肉强食，商界的竞争从以前便非常激烈，可金廷祐也不是不理解对方会迁怒于自己的心情。“从商只有两个结果，成功或失败。失败后能重新站起来的人也不是没有，就像你一样。而你父亲选择了逃避，仅此而已。”

金廷祐知道这番话可能会激怒到对方，但还是希望能让他认清事实。黄旭熙发现到犯人咬住唇握紧了手枪，马上提起精神专注，所谓先下手为强，黄旭熙的视线快速瞄过房间周围，往犯人拿枪的手背开了一枪，马上又往他身后的照明开关射了一发子弹，房间立刻陷入一片黑暗。黄旭熙赶紧跑到金廷祐的旁边蹲下来握紧他的手，熟悉的手感和力度让他马上认出手掌的主人，因为黄旭熙总会抓得像是怕他会走散一样。失去了攻击能力的犯人打开了门便往外跑，“咔嚓、咚...”，金廷祐听到了东西掉落的声音，小脑袋从沙发后冒出来看个究竟，黄旭熙正要把他的头按回来便听到金廷祐紧张地问那是炸弹吗？这下换黄旭熙慌了，赶紧起来往地上扫了一眼，还真的是手榴弹。

在这么狭小的空间被炸到一定必死无疑，黄旭熙几乎没有思考的馀地了，跑到窗边把窗户打开便直接把金廷祐抱在怀里，一手搂着腰一手护着金廷祐的头部，以背部往下的姿势跳下去。金廷祐的脑袋还没有转过来就这样被黄旭熙抱着跳下来了，还没有时间整顿思绪，刚才他们待过的房间马上就爆炸了，窗户的玻璃都被震碎了，连同房间内被爆炸的冲击力炸出来的东西从窗户掉出来，黄旭熙马上把人压在地上，用身体为金廷祐挡住所有可能伤害到他的东西。黄旭熙趴在地上的姿势让衬衫里的平安扣不老实地跑出来了，正好落在金廷祐的胸前吸引了他的目光。

“廷祐哥有没有受伤？”黄旭熙拉起金廷祐，换了好几个角度替他检查，又为他拍走身上的灰尘。  
金廷祐笑着说你该先关心一下自己，然后手不自觉地伸向黄旭熙的平安扣，他这才注意到原来上头有刻着字，正当他要靠过去研究的时候却被黄旭熙打断了。  
“I’ll show you,but not now.”黄旭熙以手指轻抚金廷祐的脸颊，带着他走向前方传来鸣笛声的地方，一排并列的警车和救护车上的警示灯打在大楼的玻璃外墙上不停闪烁，恐怕今天也要在警局里过夜了。

后来崔董事被发现在一楼的厕所里开枪自杀了，上一代的恩怨就此结束，警察也没有对他们的关系追究过多，简单地给金廷祐和黄旭熙检查过伤势后录取口供完毕便送他们回家。

隔天金廷祐如常地回到办公室上班，往沙发上的黄旭熙瞄了一眼，沉思了一会儿，继续低头工作，可他真的好在意那个平安扣，他总觉得黄旭熙有事情瞒着他。金廷祐就这样抓抓头发，低头看看文件又看看窗外风景，发现自己根本无法集中工作，心不在焉。偷看了他老半天的黄旭熙笑得可开心了，终于忍不住问他，“哥怎么了，很在意那平安扣吗？”  
面对明知故问的黄旭熙，金廷祐嘟起嘴巴叫他过来，黄旭熙也就听话地走到他面前松松领带解开了两颗扣子，屁股靠在桌子边缘弯下腰把胸口靠过去金廷祐面前。

金廷祐拿起黄旭熙的平安扣仔细看，这才看清楚了上头刻着三个字“김정우”，怎么黄旭熙身上的平安扣刻着自己名字？？简直跟自己那块丢失多年的平安扣像极了。他不解地看向黄旭熙，忽然想起十多年前的事。

那是某年的春假，金廷祐一家三口到金道英家里作客，那是金廷祐跟金道英从家里出发到便利店买冰淇淋的路上。炎炎太阳对于小孩子来说耀眼得过份，黄旭熙把手贴在额头上遮阳，手臂阻挡了他左则的视野，没留意到头上亮起的红灯和往他冲来的货车，站在行人路上的金廷祐目睹了这危险的场景，一手甩开金道英便往马路上跑去抓紧了黄旭熙的右手，贯穿耳朵的鸣笛声终于唤醒了黄旭熙，他赶紧牵着金廷祐的小手冲到对岸的行人路上。

从死里逃生的两人低下头喘气，黄旭熙一抬头金廷祐便对他说了一连串他听不懂的话，神情显得非常紧张。黄旭熙摆出疑惑的表情，然后用生涩的韩语对金廷祐说了一句谢谢。金廷祐觉得又气又好笑，心想这人疯了吧，我在骂他他竟然对我说谢谢？于是他问黄旭熙叫什么名字，问了一次没反应，两次三次都不说话，黄旭熙不知道他在说什么又不会韩语，只好对着金廷祐摇摇头。金廷祐猜，他该不会是个外国人吧？语言不通的两人完全没办法沟通，于是金廷祐从领口里掏出爸爸给他的平安扣塞到黄旭熙手里，虽然知道他可能听不懂，不过又再叮嘱他一定要注意安全，离开前还对黄旭熙嫣然一笑。

“旭熙，你......”金廷祐终于想起这一直被他遗忘了的事情，抬起头惊讶地望向黄旭熙。他不敢相信这块平安扣给他带来的是缘份还是命中注定，不敢相信黄旭熙平日如此爱惜的平安扣是来自自己的，更不敢想像原来黄旭熙三番四次提到的“初恋情人”就是自己。黄旭熙拉起金廷祐的手与他十指紧扣，另一只手抚上金廷祐的后颈把他拉到怀里。金廷祐低头紧贴黄旭熙的胸膛，已经分不清耳边雀跃跳动的心跳声是属于自己还是对方的了。

“哥，你知道吗？我们第一次见面的时候，我才刚从香港搬过来，那时候的我还不会韩语，就只会说一句谢谢（감사합니다）”  
“我花了一个月才学会四十音，在平安扣上的三个字김정우（金廷祐）是我第二个学会的韩语。那时候我还不知道这是人名。”  
听到了自己名字，金廷祐紧张地捏紧了黄旭熙的大手，轻轻摇头让发丝上的橘子香蹭上黄旭熙的颈窝。  
“第三个学会的韩语是我爱你（사랑해），从那天后我每天重复这两句话，终于等到这一天来临，我终于可以对着你说”黄旭熙捧起金廷祐的脸颊，给了一个温柔的吻，不缠绵但足以让人头昏眼花，“金廷祐，我爱你。”

金廷祐泪水快要掉出眼框了，黄旭熙赶紧用大姆指轻轻抹去，金廷祐手掌从黄旭熙的胸口攀到锁骨，往后颈的方向抚上，轻揉那松软的毛发，抬起头闭上眼睛轻吻黄旭熙，趁对方还在享受这个羞涩的吻，金廷祐故意伸出舌头挑逗他，这下反倒让黄旭熙更兴奋了，一手扣住金廷祐的后脑勾便夺回主导权，舌头跟唾液互相缠绵的声音显得更加色情。口腔内的酥麻感和窒息感让金廷祐率先投降了，轻拍黄旭熙的手臂表示自己不行了，此时白皙的皮肤已经染上薄红，从弱弱喘气的小嘴可以看到里头粉嫩的舌头，实在是过份迷人。

看得入迷的黄旭熙以手指轻触金廷祐的下唇，又以大姆指磨蹭着，“小妖精。”他暗骂了身前那如同诱惑般的存在，不过这比起骂更像是讚扬。当然金廷祐也把这话当成讚赏爽快地接受了，还纠正黄旭熙，“是纯情的小妖精。”

 

黄旭熙缓缓解开金廷祐的衣扣，双手探进衣领摸索着白皙的身躯，手指不重不轻的捏揉胸前坚挺的乳珠。金廷祐不知所措地咬唇意图抑压叫声，黄旭熙当然是不满意了，半强硬地把三根手指塞到他口腔里模仿着交合的动作，被煽情的金廷祐也毫不介意，像小猫咪一样努力地舔着在嘴巴里作乱的手指，唾液随着微弱的娇声从嘴角溢出。

“廷祐哥自己脱掉裤子吧，嗯？”双手正忙的黄旭熙以哄人般的语气让金廷祐顺从，不过这更像是诱惑他掉进魔鬼怀里的甜言蜜语。这句话确实让金廷祐就范了，乖巧地把裤子褪去，舌头不忘跟着黄旭熙抽离开去的手指追过去，拉出一条漂亮的银丝。

毫不给予丝毫喘息的机会，黄旭熙蹲下便把眼前已经挺立的性器含住，带有唾液的手指趁注意力被吸引过去之际，渐渐开发身后的禁忌之地。初次被异物入侵的后穴传来排斥感以及前方被套弄的快感使得金廷祐无法喘息，穴口的不适感让他不由自主地绞住在里头的手指，他含着泪抓紧黄旭熙的肩膀，嘴边不时溜出零零碎碎的呜咽。黄旭熙拉起他的手与他十指紧扣并安慰他，“哥放松点，深呼吸”，然后再次埋首于金廷祐的腿间，舌头打着转仔细地舔过柱身，不时用力吮吸便会感受到对方颤抖。

黄旭熙的手指在穴道里头一阵搔刮又一阵按压，后穴已经开始适应被入侵的感觉，脑海里的排斥感演化成快感，这种感觉甚至让金廷祐觉得光是手指根本满足不了他，他渴望比手指更粗大的东西可以狠狠地插进来填满自己，穴口一开一合地吞吐着手指。黄旭熙感觉到嘴巴里的东西开始发胀，从头上传来的喘息也越渐急促，他加重了吮吸的力度，舌头故意滑过马眼，前后方的触感都刺激着金廷祐全身的神经，终于让他僵直了身体全数释放在黄旭熙嘴里。

“哥多久没自己解决了？射了好多。”黄旭熙缓缓吐出半软的性器，喉结一滑，嘴里的精液都吞下去了，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角。“不能吞，很脏...”金廷祐内心被这番举动让他羞耻得简直想找个洞攒进去了，黄旭熙看着他羞涩的模样不禁失笑，舔上才刚高潮过还非常敏感的性器，前所未有的刺激让金廷祐忍不住尖叫。

金廷祐已经全身脱力，全靠双手扶在黄旭熙身后的桌子上支撑着，体内的三根手指不断搔刮着肉壁带来一阵酥麻感穴口开开合合的把手指再往里面吞进去几分。黄旭熙裤裆里的肿胀已经耐不住了，他翻过身把金廷祐压到办公桌上，解开皮带掏出性器抵在入口前询求身下人同意。被慾火焚身的金廷祐只想黄旭熙赶快把东西插进来止痒，晕乎乎地点着头。

黄旭熙虽然是老早之前就想日他了，但同时他也是那个自己喜欢了好久的人，黄旭熙不喜欢用强迫的方式去让他跟自己发生关系，看金廷祐好像失神了一样又重复问了一遍，金廷祐都有点不耐烦了，“进来...呜——”，得到允许的黄旭熙马上挺腰进入，比手指更大了几倍的异物突然侵入体内让金廷祐感觉身体都要被撕裂开两半了。虽然有扩张过可是第一次做还是得花点耐心，特别是现在没有润滑液可以用。进入的过程过于漫长，黄旭熙坚持着对金廷祐的温柔和耐心慢慢推进，怕过于粗暴的动作让他吃疼了，俯身衔住金廷祐的嘴唇让他放松，把自己的性器一点一点地吃进去。

待整根没入的时候，穴道的嫩肉紧紧地包裹住黄旭熙的肉刃引起一声低吟。黄旭熙让他曲起双腿围住自己的后腰，一只手掐紧他纤细的腰支，一只手按揉着大腿内侧把双腿撑开，肉刃在金廷祐体内四处撞击，金廷祐生怕被撞到掉下桌子，双手攀上黄旭熙的背肌紧紧抱住。

金廷祐看着埋首在自己颈窝的黄旭熙像极了一只大型犬，在自己身上留下了许多吻痕，心里抗拒却只能咬着唇放任他的行为。后穴突然传来无比的快感，像是电流一样刺激他的大脑，让他不禁弓起背部发出一声呻吟，身体像在燃烧一样渐渐升温，正在肆意进出自己体内的那根硬挺也越发炙热，金廷祐都感觉自己要被操到头脑坏掉了，急促地喘着气试图借此纾缓灼热的感觉。

如此明显的反应让黄旭熙知道自己找对地方了，他勾起嘴角舌头滑过干燥的上唇，抬起金廷祐的细腰每一下都精准地辗过那一块微凸的嫩肉，狠狠地操干身下的人儿。每一下的顶撞都完全命中要害，前列腺受到前所未有的刺激，金廷祐已经被日到嘴巴合不拢，呻吟连绵不断，身下的欲望已经再次抬头吐着淫液。前列腺受到的强烈刺激已经让金廷祐的性器完全充血了，得不到抚慰的柱身射不出来的感觉实在令人难耐。他故意抬起腰贴近黄旭熙，敏感的龟头一下又一下磨擦着黄旭熙身上粗糙的布料借此获得了更多快感。

黄旭熙当然注意到金廷祐的小动作了，固然试图利用这种方法让自己舒服，实在是狡滑。金廷祐平日一副不吃人间烟火的脸孔，现在正被自己操得张开嘴巴娇喘不断，眼神里还带着水光，看起来很不可怜，倒是让人更想欺负他，而黄旭熙也付诸实行：“哥，我要把你操射。”

金廷祐还没有听懂“操射”是什么意思，双手便被禁锢在头顶上动弹不得，双腿被抬起来架在黄旭熙的肩膀上，犹如一只被抓起来教训的小猫。这样的姿势让两人的交合处表露无遗，黄旭熙低头盯住被操得红肿的肉瓣继续撞击。无处可逃的金廷祐缩在黄旭熙怀里伸出舌头向他讨亲亲，温热的舌头在口腔里交缠好一段时间，被吻得透不过气的金廷祐轻咬他的下唇后瞪了一眼，可这没有杀伤力的眼神在黄旭熙看来只是调情。

既然不要亲嘴巴那就亲别的地方。黄旭熙以唇瓣贴上他的耳朵，轻轻啃咬耳垂，用舌头描绘着耳朵的轮廓，在耳窝吐了一口热气，又舔舔咬咬一番。这湿热的感觉和舔舐中夹杂着下身交合的淫水声，使得金廷祐开始有点喘不过气，同时他临近高潮的下身急切地渴望得到爱抚缓解渐渐充斥脑海的肿痛感。

“旭熙，我想射了。”一直被顶撞着前列腺却不能用手抚慰的性器早已发胀，难耐的肿痛感让金廷祐快崩溃了，带着哭腔向黄旭熙撒娇。“廷祐哥好美。”黄旭熙堵住他的嘴，对金廷祐的说话不予回应，丝毫没有要过他的意思。他扶着金廷祐的腰一下子加快了进出的速度，用力地撞击着敏感点，引得人儿一阵痉挛。

“呜，黄旭熙、慢点...！”身下的人儿知道自己求饶失败了，双手没有被解放的失落感以及身体被贯穿的快感让他彻底绝望了，他忍不住掉下眼泪，不断摇头哀求黄旭熙放过他。金廷祐可委屈了，内心已经在暗骂黄旭熙了，怎么平常如此乖巧的狗狗在这种时候却只会欺负人。最终还是被黄旭熙操射了，他失神地仰起头呻吟，弓着腰射出浓稠的白浊沾上两人的小腹，穴口紧紧绞住黄旭熙的肉棒，差点就让黄旭熙缴械了。

金廷祐瘫软在桌子上喘息，脸上的红潮还没有退过，黄旭熙在里头顶弄了几下示意金廷祐还没有结束。金廷祐皱了眉头，双手环上黄旭熙的后颈，手指轻轻抚上松软的发丝，故意以黏腻的声音哀求他，他知道，黄旭熙最喜欢看他撒娇。“旭熙我累了，不要了。”可黄旭熙并没有打算就此结束，“再一会就好了，嗯？”像是哄骗小孩般轻声细语，温柔地亲亲他的鼻尖。抽出来的时候那片嫩瓣还紧紧含吮着自己的性器恍惚在挽留他一样，轻拍这可口的翘臀便感受到穴道把他紧紧咬住。

黄旭熙把人抱起来走到沙发旁坐下，再让他跨坐到自己身上，性器对准了入口便让他以这样的姿势坐下来。“唔，好深......”骑乘位让性器顶到金廷祐身体的最里面，下身被填满的感觉使得他有种窒息感，他不适地扭着腰，努力把屁股翘起来务求找个舒服的姿势让自己好受一点，无处安放的手爪子轻轻抓着黄旭熙的肩膀，以额抵额，朝着黄旭熙的嘴巴呼气。那张殷红的小嘴正在黄旭熙眼前喘着气，被口涎沾湿的唇瓣像是铺上了一层水光一样好不色情，真想用性器堵住这张毫无自觉地漏出娇声的小嘴。

黄旭熙双手扶着他的腰大肆律动，粗壮的硕物恍惚要把金廷祐贯穿似的使劲地撞击着他的前列腺，后穴的酥麻感使他不自主地抬起头，每一下都像顶到喉咙一样，把金廷祐操得迷迷糊糊，眼睛被一层水气阻挡了视线，就连眼前的黄旭熙他都无法聚焦，像是失神了一样只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的音节，呻吟也越发大声。金廷祐的声音就像催情剂一样让黄旭熙更为兴奋，低头轻啄雪白的脖子一路往下，又在锁骨处啃了几口。

突如其来的敲门声把正做得陶醉的两人唤醒了，门外李祕书因为听到了不寻常的声响和叫床声而没有刷钥使卡进去，与其说这是出于礼貌的行为，更准确来说应该是：李祕书不希望看到不该看的场面。

“咳，我是李祕书。已经到了下午茶时间可是金董事迟迟没有打电话来，电话也没有人接，于是亲自来询问董事还需要下午茶吗？”

没有预算到李祕书会来到办公室的两人都被吓到了，金廷祐一听见声音便紧张得全身僵直，后庭毫不留情地紧咬着正在体内肆虐的肉棒，黄旭熙好不容易才把低吟压成一道叹息。像是报复一样，黄旭熙不顾身上人投来控诉的眼神以及有第三位人士在场的状况，把性器缓慢地退到入口处再用力挺入，毫不留情地顶撞金廷祐的敏感点。

两人因交合而产生物理上的声响是减弱了，可是金廷祐承受不了这么激烈的律动，何况是跟外人只隔着一扇门的这种过激场面。如果被李祕书发现自己跟保镳在办公室里干这种事，恐怕一辈子都在公司里抬不起头了。金廷祐越思考便是越恐惧，他用手背捂住嘴巴把呻吟声吞回肚子里，另一手像是警告着面前这只调皮的大狗狗般用力抓住他的后颈肉。

“董事长现在正忙着还不想吃，下午茶先放在厨房就可以了，我待会再亲自给董事长拿上来。”黄旭熙故意强调董事长正在忙碌，他把话说得浅显易懂希望祕书识相地赶紧离开，不过李祕书似乎听出了黄旭熙话里意思想要打发自己，内心一股不满：现在的老板跟员工被祕书遇着你们在打炮都不害臊啊？

李祕书听黄旭熙绰有馀裕，于是刻意问道，“金董事不在吗？怎么是黄旭熙回话呢。”突然被点名的金廷祐吓得打了个激灵，他用力抓住黄旭熙的脖子示意让他停止下身的动作，但黄旭熙似乎不愿服从，更伸手逗弄他的乳头使他抖颤不停。黄旭熙你有什么毛病啊！此刻的金廷祐很想破口大骂，可是怕对方做出更可怕的事来只能把这样的念头抹去，让祕书离开现场更是当务之急。

“我没...事、黄旭熙......哈啊！......他会帮我，李祕书你先回去吧。”在说话的过程中黄旭熙也丝毫不放过他，狠狠搓揉已被逗弄至红肿的乳头便会牵出人儿一声妖艳的呻吟，看着金廷祐压抑的表情苦苦忍受胸前与后穴的快感激起的情欲，那张哭脸看起来实在是太好欺负了，仿佛自己完全支配了这只小妖精。金廷祐好不容易在零碎的呻吟中断断继继地把话说完，终于让李祕书下楼了。

听见电梯关门的声音，方才紧张过度的金廷祐终于放松，此刻的金廷祐身心疲累只想赶快结束。他整个人脱力地挂在黄旭熙身上紧贴着他，下巴抵在他的肩头上，脑袋轻轻磨蹭他的颈窝，软绵绵的声音带着哭腔向他求饶，“旭熙我不行了......我好累了.......”手指摸着黄旭熙的耳朵又摸摸他的头发，带了点撒娇的意味。

欺负金廷祐确实是让人兴奋，但黄旭熙还是更心疼他。黄旭熙亲亲耳朵又亲亲脸颊安慰他，宽大的手掌握上他肿胀的性器，仅是上下撸动几下便滴出浊液。手指轻揉沾上了精液的小腹，又从性器的根部往上摩挲，坏心眼地按压龟头，惹得人儿颤栗。

“我可以射在里面吗，廷祐？”黄旭熙像是讨好他一样亲吻他的脸颊，宠溺的语气让金廷祐耳根泛红。是因为已经神志不清而随意答应的吗？不是。他心里很清楚黄旭熙对自己的感情，从发生关系到现在他也不曾强迫过自己。金廷祐别过头回避他的眼神，以只有黄旭熙能听见的声量轻声回应，“嗯...”，他不想被黄旭熙看见自己红透的脸蛋。

在最后的冲刺黄旭熙加快了手上套弄的速度，终于金廷祐在黄旭熙的手里高潮了，随后感觉到体内一股暖流湧入，后穴被黄旭熙填满的满足感在脑海里飘浮。浑身乏力以及过于绷紧的精神状态终于放松下来，脑袋敌不过强烈的睡意，两人还没有分开来，金廷祐已经在黄旭熙身上昏昏睡去。

 

金廷祐醒来的时候已经是黄昏，身上整洁的西装让他怀疑下午发生的事情是现实或是梦境。不过下半身的痠痛感明确地提示他，那是确实发生过的。看来是黄旭熙帮他清理的，贴心得连衣服都换了一套。他起身走到站在窗户前发呆的黄旭熙旁边，看他手上又拿着当年自己送他的平安扣。

“哥你醒啦。”黄旭熙回过头看到金廷祐马上便露出灿烂的笑容，手臂围上他的纤腰拉近两人的距离。金廷祐靠近了黄旭熙后又想起下午做过的那些害羞的事情，稍微挣扎了一下便马上感觉到环住自己的双手便抱得更用力了，于是他选择乖乖就范。

房间被夕阳照耀着的地方都染成了橘红色，柔和的光线像是在两人身上铺上了一层薄薄的镀金。这让黄旭熙忆起他们初次见面的情景，不论是挂在头顶的太阳，还是手心传来的温度，或者金廷祐的笑容，对黄旭熙来说都过于炽热。金廷祐就像是黑暗里唯一发光发亮的太阳，一直引领着他。

金廷祐额头抵在黄旭熙胸前，不停思考着下午对方跟自己说的那段话，缓缓开口，“旭熙啊，你等我很久了？”

黄旭熙脸颊压在金廷祐柔软的头发上，收紧了怀抱，“廷祐哥你知道吗，遇见你那天后，我每天都会到那个路口站上三、四个小时，就为了见你一面。可惜还没有等到你，我家搬到别区了。”

“我一直很沮丧完全找不到关于你的线索，直到两年前在电视上看到你继承公司而举行了记者会的新闻短片，我才确认了你就是我一直在找的那个人。”他一想到自己好不容易找到这个朝思暮想了十多年的人儿，就像害怕他会消失一样紧紧搂住他。

金廷祐双手环上黄旭熙的脖子，听着这个追了自己十多年的人自述，心里既是紧张又是悸动，面对如此热情洋溢的黄旭熙，他害羞得不敢抬头看他一眼，脸上的嫣红从未退过，细长的眼睫毛啪嗒啪嗒地抖颤着。黄旭熙勾起金廷祐的下巴让他注视着自己，光是对上眼便让金廷祐觉得浑身发热。

 

“金廷祐，我爱你，跟我交往吧。”

 

“嗯，我也爱你...”

 

你踏的每一条路 都通到我的人生，  
所以下张地图换我来走向你。

Following.

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
